Letters from the Dead
by StarCatcher1858
Summary: The day after Riza Hawkeye's death, two people received a letter from her. -Hinted Royai-
1. To Fuhrer Roy Mustang

**Random ideas keep attacking me lately, preventing me from working seriously on the eighth chapter of Snapshots from the Past. Apologizes to everyone who is waiting for it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its properties.**

**To Fuhrer Roy Mustang**

**Fuhrer's Office, Central HQ**

**Central, Amestris**

Dear Fuhrer Roy Mustang,

I know this might sound crazy, okay, I know this sounds crazy, or rather, seems crazy, but this is the truth. I did not write this letter before I died. I have died, as you saw with your own eyes, when I write this. I have met my father, mother, some old friends from the village (whom who knows when have died) and Brigadier General Maes Hughes. Oh, and before I forget, The Creator, or Whom my mother calls Ishbala or Who is known as God in Amestrian, does exist. The place called 'Heaven' does exist, too. And what confuses me the most is why I am here.

Before I continue, I know (because I am watching) that you are drowning yourself in despair (Addition from Hughes: you drowned yourself in despair when I died, too!). One word for you: don't. There is no use for that. Concentrate on the country. You should change it into democracy, as you have dreamed of and promised. Don't make Edward-kun keep the change/the money you lent him (I heard from Brigadier General Hughes). Brigadier General Hughes and I agree that we do not want to see you here or anywhere else in the 'realm of the death' before you achieve that goal of yours. We may not be able to support you directly, but keep in mind that we will always be watching and supporting you. Oh, by the way, do not blame yourself for my death. It is not your fault at all. It has always been my own choice to protect you, and it is the task of a bodyguard to protect her master at all risks. You did not do anything wrong.

Anyway, you will not be able to recognize my father at all. He is back to the loving man he used to be before my mother's death, and he looks much healthier than the last time you saw him. He looks like he is in his 30s again, my mother too, and I am happy they are reunited. I am happy to be reunited with them, too, but don't take it the wrong way. My father also said he's surprised that he is here, but The Creator is very kind (he said, and I think so, too). Oh, and my father thinks I made the right choice about 'the secret'. He is only rather disappointed about Ishbal, but is quite content with everything else. He also said he is sorry for underestimating you, but then again, as I quote, "You are not like the other soldiers; you did not become one of them." As for my mother, she thought you are a good man and is happy that my father ever had a brilliant student like you and I served under (as I quote) 'such a charming commanding officer'.

As for Brigadier General Hughes, he said he 'would like to scream some sense to you': (once more time: as I quote,) "ROOOOOOOOOOOOY! HOW ARE YOU? I AM FINE, THANK YOU! DO YOU WANT TO HAVE A PICTURE OF ELYSIA? SHE TURNED FOUR THIS YEAR!" As much as I fail to see how that is 'screaming some sense to you', I had to convey his message because… I had to. He had loads of Elysia photographs, even here. Brigadier General Hughes hasn't changed at all. He jumps and throws photos of Elysia at everyone. Surprisingly, my father gets along very well with him. I am honestly afraid the Brigadier General's 'photo-torture' habits (as some of the… fellow souls have put it) are infectious, and so is my mother.

Well, Sir, I think the letter should end here for I don't know anything else to say. Oh, anyway. This letter is going to be the only I will ever be able to write to you. I also am not going to be able to receive any kind or form of reply, so please do not try to send any reply to a ridiculous address (for example, one that is addressed to Heaven), or tie a note to a kite or a balloon. I honestly hope that you are beyond that.

Yours faithfully,

Major General Riza Hawkeye

P.S.: My father wants to add several words: (once again: as I quote) "Roy, don't you know that you have to marry a woman before she undresses for you?" He also insisted that I wrote he was chuckling as he spoke. Let us both assume we do not know what he meant.

* * *

**A/n: So what do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? I will post the other letter tomorrow if I get the chance to use the computer. Review please!**

**Edit: I am surprised no one comments on the (previously) "Colonel Fuhrer Roy Mustang" in (previously) "Dear Colonel Fuhrer Roy Mustang"! The Colonel was supposed to be striked out, but I forgot that FFN doesn't accept strike-outs. It is now changed to "Fuhrer Roy Mustang" only.**


	2. To Colonel Jean Havoc

**The second and final letter is up! It's not as long as the previous one... But it was Roy Riza was writing to, after all xD Thanks to Cheap Toaster and TheHawksEyes for favoriting. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist would probably not be as awesome as it is now if it belonged to me.**

**To Colonel Jean Havoc**

**Central Headquarters**

**Central, Amestris**

Dear Colonel Jean Havoc,

Colonel Havoc, I like the ring to it. Okay, I know you must be surprised getting a letter from me, I am not supposed to be able to write a letter, after all. But this is the truth: you are reading a letter I wrote. And no, I did not write this before my death. Since I am too 'lazy' to explain how I write, you will have to ask the Colonel, I mean the Fuhrer, because I explained it to him. Same goes for the others.

Anyway, I want to give you some advice, while I have the chance. First of all, do NOT smoke in the Fuhrer's office and your own office. One, it is bad for your health, and two, it is bad for others' health as well. And it makes the office stinks. Secondly, since now you are a Colonel; please do your own paperwork. You know how it feels when your CO gives you his paperwork, right? And surely, you don't want anyone to feel that feeling too?

I also would like to ask you a favor. Please guard the Colonel's back for me. Please don't let him fall into despair. I know he has been devastated since Brigadier General Hughes' death, and my death didn't do him any good. Please take care of him in place of me. Remind him of his goals. Redirect him to the correct path if he ever strays.

I honestly do not know what else to say. Take a good care of her, and give my greetings to Rebecca, for I can only write two letters. No, you cannot reply. I love you as my brother, and all the other boys in the office. Give my greetings and love to them. Farewell.

Yours sincerely,

Major General Riza Hawkeye

* * *

**A/n: Okay, so that was the second and the last letter. I will probably post a sort-of-epilogue later on to clear up things that might have been unclear. For the mean time, review please? Tell me what you think about this, even if it's just one or two words.**

**Edit: Several grammatical errors edited. Thanks SageQuill!**


End file.
